Remus and Tonks in the Battle
by Show-The-Love
Summary: What happened after Tonks ran away from Harry when she asked where Remus was?


"Remus? Remus? Where are you," Tonks said, as she ran through Hogwarts franticly searched for her husband.

Every now and then she'd have to send a curse at some random Death Eater that tried to kill her as she ran, but they were no problem when she was determined to find something, or someone. Tonks had just arrived at the Battle at Hogwarts, leaving her son with her mother, knowing he would he safe there and that no one would hurt him. She had to come and help, so that she wouldn't worry about the 'What If's' going through her head as she sat at home.

What if Harry doesn't win?

What if Ron or Hermione don't make it home?

What if any Weasley ends up missing, or worse?

What if everyone in the Order fails?

What if Voldemort wins?

...

What if they kill Remus?

Tonks went through every possible scenario in her head, and hated that she kept thinking like that. She hated herself for torturing herself for playing imaginary and gory deaths in her head. She knew she had to get to the Battle, she knew she had to help, she knew she had to make sure that everyone was okay.

"Nymphadora?" Tonks swirled around, and looked into the brown eyes of just the love of her life. Relief flooded through her when she saw that he looked fine, other than a few new scratches on his face.

"Remus! You're all right!" Tonks jumped into his arms, and kissed him on the mouth, forgetting that there was a war going on around them. "Dora, why are you here? Teddy needs you," Remus said, with concern written all across his face. "He's asleep, and won't notice that I'm gone. I think I'm needed here," Tonks said as she smiled at her husband, who she loved with all her heart. Lupin smiled back at her, but then his smile dropped to a frown, and his eyes opened wide in shock. "LOOK OUT!" Remus screamed, and pointed his wand over Tonks' left shoulder, and screamed a curse. Tonks quickly turned her head, and saw a Death Eater lying on the ground, unconscious. "Thanks, let's go kick some ass," Tonks said as she started walking farther into Hogwarts.

"I'm supposed to be stationed in the Astronomy Tower," Remus said as the couple walked towards the spiral staircase that led up to the tower. A faint sound of footsteps casing after them was heard as they jogged up the stairs. "C'mon werewolf! Face me like a man," a strange voice shouted at them. The voice sounded slightly familiar to Tonks, but she still didn't want to know who it was. She doesn't like it when people call Remus 'werewolf,' as if he had a choice to be the way he is. Tonks was about to turn around and curse the man into tiny pieces when Remus grabbed her arm and dragged her farther up the stairs. "Why are we going farther up, if we are just going to end up fighting anyway?" Tonks whispered to Remus, trying not to let her voice echo down the stairs to their pursuer. "Just trust me," Remus said, watching Tonks with a loving expression, and if Tonks hadn't have known him as well as she did, she wouldn't have seen the fright in his eyes. "With my life," replied Tonks, trying to show just how much she cared for him in those three little words. Remus and Tonks finally reached the Tower, and turned to each other. They could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Dora, promise me-"

Before Remus could finish what he was saying, Tonks cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips. "Don't say anything that would make me want to cry. You know how much I hate crying." Remus chuckled a little, and hugged each other. The footsteps sounded as if they were outside the door the the Tower now. Remus and Tonks turned away from each other, and started towards the door, waiting for their attacker.

Antonin Dolohov then appeared in the doorway to the Astronomy Tower, smiling rather creepily at the couple. "Well, well, well, what have we here," Dolohov said in a taunting voice, "two love-birds running away from a fight?" Anger boiled up inside of Tonks, and she felt as if her head would explode. Run away from a fight? Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin does NOT run away from a fight, thought Tonks. She then raised her wand and screamed a stunning curse, but Dolohov already had his shield up, waiting for her attack. "CRUCIO," Dolohov screamed, pointing his wand at Tonks.

Tonks hadn't expected and Unforgivable curse so quickly in a duel, so she wasn't prepared with a strong enough shielding charm. The curse blasted through her charm and hit her hard in the chest. Pain streamed through Tonks' body, as if it was running through her vains, in her blood, into her bones. She screamed in pain, but kept her wishes of mercy in her head, not wanting to give Dolohov the satisfaction of hearing her beg. She heard the faint sound of laughter coming from the doorway of the tower. The pain had stopped, but her bones and body ached as if she had fallen down a gigantic flight of stairs, and she did know how that felt. Tonks felt someone step over her, and a warmth washed over her body, telling her that it was Remus who had stepped over her body. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing that Remus would take care of Dolohov.

"Stupify!" she heard Remus yell. Tonks tried to get up, to try and help Remus, but the more she tried, the stronger the aching in her bones grew. Shouts of curses passed through the air, and different colors shot through the tower from wands. Then, she heard Dolohov say one curse, that made her world stop spinning.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Tonks saw a gigantic flash of blinding green light, and she felt tears escape her eyes. Ignoring the pain, Tonks stood up, and screamed that same curse strait back at an unsuspecting Dolohov, and watched as his lifeless body fell to the floor. Tonks swirled around and found her worst nightmare unfold before her was laying on the ground, his beautiful brown eyes were glazed over, one arm draped over his chest, the other by his side. "No," Tonks whispered, shaking her head as she let her tears fall from her eyes,"not you." She ran over to Remus' lifeless body, and kneeled over him, watching as her tears fell onto his face, and brushing his hair away from his eyes. "NO!" Tonks screamed. It wasn't supposed to end like this, she thought, we were supposed to live happily ever after, with a son, and a huge house. "You weren't supposed to die!" she screamed, not caring who heard her. She looked down at him, wishing that she could trade places. That she would be the one laying there, and he would be the one alive. She couldn't believe that her 'What if' came true, that her worst fear had just come true.

Tonks' tears fell to Remus' face, and they washed the dirt away from his face. Tonks grabbed Remus' hand, and pulled it up to her face. She kissed and whispered a silent prayer onto his hand, crying uncontrollably and unconsolably. She was so wrapped up in her grief for her husband that she hadn't noticed that someone had walked up to the Astronomy Tower and been watching her from the door. Someone with gigantic and curly black hair, and black eyes that appeared in children's nightmares.

Tonks, realizing there was someone behind her, turned her head, not letting go of Remus' hand, and saw Bellatrix LeStrange behind her, wand outstretched. Tonks was about to lift her own wand and yell anything that would protect her from this horrible creature. Just as she was about to yell a curse when Bellatrix whispered, "Avada Kedavra."

Tonks saw the blinding green light again, and she fell over. She landed with her head on Remus' chest, and their hands still intertwined. Bellatrix walked over to her niece and nephew-in-law, and placed her one hand on both of their faces, and closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry," she breathed so quietly that she didn't even hear herself speak.

Then, Bellatrix turned her back on Nymphadora and Remus Lupin for the last time, and she ran back into battle.


End file.
